It's a Hip Thing
by RosalineWhedenbrook
Summary: Roxas was confused. Extremely confused. “She means we know you’re gay, Roxas.” Roxas could only gape in shock, his azure eyes widening. .akuroku.


"Half a million, and that's as low as we're prepared to go." The brunette said sternly as she closed in on the cerulean-eyed blond's face, her bright, apple-green eyes boring holes into his face. Though, the poor boy could only blink in confusion.

".. Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Half a million, or we out you to the public about your _deep_, **dark**, secret!" Olette threatened with a maniacal grin etched onto her pretty face..

Roxas was confused. _Extremely _confused.

"She means we know you're gay, Roxas." Roxas could only gape in shock, his azure eyes widening. "Olette's blackmailing you or she'll show the public your diary." The other blond in the room answered for the male who was currently opening and closing his mouth - much like a fish - and her voice was free of all sadness and merely informing. So, his two best friends since forever were going to out him?

… Wait, _**WHAT**_ ?!

"_What_?" Roxas growled out as he mind tried to process the information. Olette simply nodded and Namine shuffled through her pale cream satchel, and pulled out a black and white checkered journal with 'Roxas' Property' etched into the cover with red ink. Roxas could feel his heart try to escape the confines of his chest, and the blond was pretty sure he'd rather be dead. "How. Did. You. Get. That?" The blond breathed out, doom settling in the room and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Or, Professor Vexen lowered the thermostat, but no one could tell at this point in time.

"You dropped it on your way home yesterday," Namine answered, and this time some sympathy seeped into her quiet voice, but it didn't help the anger and the humiliation that was rolling off his aura in massive ways. How could the two do that to him? It was an invasion of privacy - a-and.. Namine! Who knew the girl was secretly evil!

"How could you two?" Roxas' voice broke near the end, ultimate betrayal in his voice. He had to seriously pay his two friends off if he wanted to stay in the closet? "Are you two fucking kidding me? Is this some sort of sick, sadistic joke?" He questioned them, the anger bubbling on the surface. They're expressions didn't change: one grinning like the Cheshire from Alice in Wonderland and one just emotionless.

"We're not joking, blondie." Olette said as she sat on the desk in the blond's bedroom, since the two had followed him home after school. "Pay up or by tomorrow morning everyone's going to know you're little secret. And, oh ho, what would _Sora_ think?" Olette piped in sweetly, though it could have been acid she was spewing for all Roxas cared. How could his friends do this to him? And - what if Sora found out..

His own twin would hate him.

Groaning and hiding his face in his hands, the blond was close to tears from the rush of emotions. Unbeknown to him, Namine was shooting Olette a scolding look, basically telling her she was pushing it way too far. Olette glanced from the side of her eyes to see the Namine's fists clenched in anger. Olette bit her lip out of nervousness, since she knew for a fact she was pushing it and Namine would spoil their plan if she didn't tone it down.

Time to implement _It_.

"On the other hand," Olette started, back in blackmailer/negotiator mode. "Instead of paying us, how about a little bet?" She suggested, and Roxas looked up from his gloved hands to glare up at the brunette.

"Oh, so you want to make my life a game, Olette? I thought you were my friend?" But Olette knew she had the blond's attention now.

"Quiet, or I won't even allow you the chance to get out of this scott free without even having to pay us." This, this new predicament interested the humiliated blond, and he stood to stand taller than both girls, and he glared down at Olette with no emotion.

"What is it, Olette? Or so help me I'll-" Olette put a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Now now now, don't scold the one with all the cards out on the table, Roxy." The brunette _tsked _lightly, and he nodded, his anger deflating when he realized once again where he stood in this argument.

"Namine, if you would give me the flyer." Olette ordered and the two watched as the blond artist shifted through the many things in her satchel, looking for the object that Olette requested. Roxas was once again back where he started - utterly confused.

"Here you go," Namine whispered lightly, handing over the dark-themed poster to her brunette friend who looked over it with an even more demonic face than before. Roxas knew he was fucked, royally.

"You have to take classes for six months and perform at their annual festival or we out you to the entire town." Olette shoved the flyer into the blond's face and he squeaked lightly as he held onto it, trying to wrap his mind around what his friend had just forced upon him. His azure eyes scanned over the flyer and they widened with every inch he covered. They couldn't make him do this, could they? This was possibly more humiliating than being outed!

_Belly dancing lessons._

"You have _got_ to be shitting me, Olette. Namine." Roxas pleaded as he fell back into his comfortable leather computer chair, both hands - still holding the flyer - hiding his face as he tried to wake up from this nightmare.

"Nope!" Olette and Namine chirped in unison, and Roxas wanted to find a gun and shoot himself multiple times in the face - anything to escape his oncoming doom.

"Yeah, you'll be attending Sinclair Academy once a week on Wednesdays for six months, and then you'll perform in their annual festival in February." Olette informed him happily. She was going to pay for this.. Wait, Wednesday?

"Why Wednesdays?" Roxas asked confused, which caught the two girls off guard. They looked to one another before Olette turned back to Roxas with a sheepish smile.

"Um, because classes start _next_ Wednesday, and we wouldn't want you to be in a non-beginner class and be embarrassed." Olette said innocently, and Roxas seriously considered strangling his two friends and dumping their bodies out in the middle of the ocean. How could he not be embarrassed by this entire ideal?

"And if I refuse, you out me to the public - and my brother." Roxas deadpanned, and the two girls nodded with big smiles.

Groaning, Roxas let his head tip back and he stared at his black ceiling. "Then I guess I have no choice."

What an experience this would be.


End file.
